once in my life
by ASHLEEGREENEE
Summary: Charlie is a police officer and Bella is his daughter. When the jailers/Charlie’s enemies get to know about Bella they try to chase Bella. Bella runs towards her home, she asks for a lift and a sparkled new Volvo stops. Who is he?
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **Charlie is a police officer and Bella is his daughter. When the jailers/Charlie's enemies get to know about Bella they try to chase Bella. Bella runs towards her home, she asks for a lift and a sparkled new Volvo stops. Who is he?

~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o

it was morning, when charlie was reading newspaper and was ready to go for his regular job. He was holding a hot cup of coffee. He was turning back pages when his eyes got widened. He frozed. The news was 'JAILERS ESCAPED!' when Bella was ready for her morning breakfast then she saw charlie was in haste. She asked bewildered, "hey dad! What happen?" without looking at her he instructed Bella about her breakfast, "Bella, French toast is swathed with the plate and your coffee is inside the microwave oven. Alright!" he shoved his jacket from the couch and rushed towards the door. Bella perplexedly watched charlie running in haste. She walked towards the kitchen to grab something to eat. As she took a bite of toast and a sip of coffee, she saw French toast was over-heated and coffee was pungent in taste. She quickly spitted it out in a tissue and threw it inside the dustbin. She grasped a bottle which said "litchi juice', which she hated but she had to make her tummy full.

She kept the toast inside her lunch box so that Charlie could not notice, and poured the coffee into the washbasin. While pouring she said despondently aloud "sorry dad." And walked to her school as her truck had gone for servicing, Infact seeing the state of her truck it needed to get some servicing.

When the school was over she waved a goodbye to Angela and she passed a sweet smile. As usual she was lost in all her thoughts of why charlie was in hurry this morning. She didn't have any idea. She thought of calling Charlie. She shoved her mobile from her jeans pocket and then memorized that her mobile was switched off due to the low battery.

She walked slowly, bit by bit. When she heard a horn passing by her ear she moved aside. It was Mike. "hey Bella. come on I'll drive you to your home. Why are you taking pain." Mike said smiling gracefully. Bella said in formality "no, it's ok Mike. My home is near. It's ok. I'll go by myself. Thanks." She was enjoying strolling in a nice weather. "oh no! I have no probs Bella. come on." Mike opened the side door for her but she didn't want to. Mike understood and he moved forward slowly and said, "alright as your wish. Bye." Bella said jovially, "bye. Take care." Mike drove fast as his engine fluttered and made his speed faster.

When Bella was walking she heard somebody whisper at the back. She turned back with a jerk and narrowed her eyes. Then again she walked ignoring it but with a bit high pace in her walk. She again heard a noise of a brusque of a leave. She again looked back and got even more scared. She saw two pair of legs hiding behind the branch of a tree. She saw a knife in one man's hand and she gasped even more louder and ran with as fast as she could. The two thieves saw her running and they followed her tracks. She rushed and looked back as she was running. She saw two solid built men wearing a black mask and a black shirt and a tore old blue jeans. She was petrified. When they were about to catch Bella's speed then suddenly a car was parking slowly in front of them. A thick frightened voice said to the man parking "move! Move! Move boy!"

That man looked furiously at them and moved his car forward. Until then Bella appeared nowhere. She had hidden behind the trunk of the tree and she sighed frantically. When she stuck her head outside watching around she didn't saw them. She quietly looked all around with a fearful look and ran in hurried. She asked for a lift hanging out a thumb. no one saw her asking for a lift. Then an unknown car stopped to inspect whether his car is puncher or not. When Bella rushed towards him, that driver saw a fear of expression on her face. "Please please help me. Somebody's chasing me from behind. They have a knife in their hands." Bella said with a shiver voice. "it's ok girl! I wish I could help you but my car got puncher, but tell me your number I'll call the police."

It was too late. Bella can see them from far away. She looked back and forth and rushed forward. "hey where are you going? You need help." That man said with a pleasing voice. He wanted to help that innocent look on her face. she rushed. She again countered out a thumb for a lift. "excuse me! excuse!" Bella screamed a loud.

A silver shiny, dazzling Volvo car stopped!

**Hey guyz! This was my first chapter of this story. Hope u like it. It just pondered on my mind and I just blurted it out. And yes, the Volvo was very beautiful but not more than the man sitting inside the Volvo!! **

**Lolx….**

_**Thank u!**_

_**Reviews are always appreciated.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey, I'm back! Well, my exams are over and they all went excellent. I'll get my result on 29****th****. So please pray for me! **

**Lol. Well I'm not gonna waste much of your time, keep reading & enjoy!**

Edward was in a white shirt and in faded blue jeans with perfect goggles giving him a stunning look. As he was driving, he saw a girl standing in front of his car. With a sudden jerk, he made his car stop with a screeching sound. He got off his car, took off his goggles to see the situation around clearly. As he took off his goggles, he saw a girl sobbing with a terrified expression on her face. Bella said gasping with tears "hey, can you please help me. I'm trying to escape from some guys who are following to kill me." Edward saw the painful expression across her face. "Get inside the car." he commanded, willing to help that poor girl. Bella hurried towards the passenger seat. As the time passed by, the thieves came closer now, searching for their prey. The ignition started and Edward rushed as fast as possible. Bella kept on looking back with revulsion of expression on her face. She saw that one of the thief had noticed Bella in a Volvo.

The first thief pointing towards the Volvo and said, "Hey, she's there in the Volvo. Chase her as fast as you can." The second thief saw a motorbike passing by and he pushed the owner off that bike and used that bike to follow the tracks of the Volvo. One thief drove that bike while the second thief copied the number plate of that particular Volvo. "Follow that car." a grumpy and irritable voice said.

Bella was in extreme tension. She buried her head in her hands and sobbed. "How far are they now?" Bella heard a soft velvety voice. She broke apart from her hands and heard Edward's voice. Edward saw the condition of Bella. She hastily turned around "oh no! They are following us. Please, please help me!" Bella sobbed silently. She didn't want to bother the guy sitting beside her. "Don't worry. I'm taking you to a safe place." He had a small smile to make that poor pretty girl feel contented.

The thieves made their pace faster now. They were now behind the Volvo. Edward saw them from the rearview mirror. He accelerated his car so fast, that the thieves were now left behind. Edward took curved turn and the speed was so fast that he almost made the surrounding hushed and his car squeaked out loud because of the great speed. Bella was now too afraid. She saw the speedometer and her eyes got widened. **Oh my god! Please please help me. I hope this car wouldn't burst with such a high speed. 80 miles per hour! I've never even dreamt of riding a car in 80 miles per hour.** Bella thought to herself. Her heartbeat went too fast. She closed her eyes and seized the sides of the seat. Edward noticed her. He grinned and observed that the thieves were left behind now. He made the speed slower than before. When Bella felt the smooth speed of the car she peaked through her one eye and felt relieved.

The thieves disappeared in the shadows. But who knows, they can come anytime, they have the Volvo number plate. They will follow her. They have a gang, and they can come anytime, anyhow and anywhere.

Edward stopped his car in front of his house. Bella was confounded. "I'm sorry, but where are we?" Bella asked politely. They were still in his car. "Excuse me, but can I know your good name?" Edward said with his soft velvety voice. When Bella turned towards him, she was lost in his emerald green eyes. "umm...Bella...Bella swan."

"Hello, my name is Edward Cullen." Edward's lips curled into a grin. He stretched his hands forward to greet her. Bella was still motionless watching Edward. "Hello?" Edward said in a questioning and in a decent manner. Bella got interrupted with his soft velvety voice and she saw he was still putting his hands forward to greet her. She shook his hands beaming brightly at him.

"Well, for your information Bella, you're at my house, and you can inform your parents from here that you are safe and sound." Edward added "I could've dropped you at your house but If those thieves would have caught your address, they would try to kidnap you again." Edward smirked. "Thank you Edward, really I'm really thankful to you." Bella said mercifully.

"No problem mam. Now can we move ahead." He put forward his hands. They moved towards his huge gate. Bella saw the vast house (or we should say a kingdom). The security guard opened the door and saluted Edward. Edward nodded his head with a warm smile.

They moved ahead.

**Hey everyone! This was my 2****nd**** chapter. Hope you all liked it. Please review. **

**And sorry for any mistakes.**

**Thank you!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Guardian opened the door for them. He saluted Edward and Edward nodded slightly with a big smile on his face, excited to introduce a friend after such a long time.

Two years ago, it was Tanya (Edward's neighbor). Because of her arrogant behavior, he broke up with her and after that he never looked back upon her. Tanya is still Edward's neighbor and she still likes Edward as every girl likes him, but he don't like her. Firstly the state of affairs was different. The story begins like this: _Tanya was a new neighbor of Edward. Tanya's mom and Edward's mom were very good friends and so they too became good friends. Gradually they became best friends and finally they became more than best friends. They use to have their lunch together and went on many dates. After few months of this affair, Tanya became an arrogant person as she became popular in the society and in school too. Tanya and Edward study in different school, but when Edward got to know that she was having another affair with a boy called Mike, he broke into pieces. Tanya tried to explain everything, but still she didn't have any impact. Still she cheats with other guys, and breaks their hearts. Tanya's mom Linda and Edward's mom Esme are still good friends, but Edward and Tanya have broken apart. From starting Tanya was an innocent girl, but after joining Jessica's group, her way of talking, way of walking, everything seemed to be evil. Now she insults everyone. From then, Edward promised himself, not to trust anyone except his best friend 'jasper' and 'Rosalie'._

When they entered the foyer, Bella's eyes widened to see such a pretty and a huge house. The ornamentation around adorned the splendor of the house. An immensely large vestibule, a vast banquet and many stairs making their way through an exquisite garden made Bella halt at her feet.

Esme had brought a beautiful antique piece which she decided to put face to face to the entrance door. As she was hanging the beautiful antique piece to the wall, Edward graciously said, "mom?" esme turned around and stepped down from her stool. Edward pointed his eyes towards Bella. Bella was feeling uneasy right now. Entering to an unknown house and meeting strangers, she was blushing pink. Esme passed a formal smile. Edward introduced Bella saying, "mom, this is Bella. Bella this is my mom, esme."

"Hello. Nice to meet you Bella." Esme put forward her hands to greet her and make her feel comfortable. "Nice to meet you too umm…" Bella paused for a moment and esme and Edward chuckled. Esme continued with the conversation. "You can call me esme. Feel free to call us with names." Bella had an odd expression.

"you two are classmates right?" esme said bewildered. "oh no mom. Some guys were behind her and they were going to kill her. So I decided to give a helping hand to her and so she is safe now." Edward explained it to Esme. "Bella, I think you should call your dad, he must be getting worried?" he added. "yea, thanks for reminding me. Can I have a call?" Esme had an obvious expression, "ofcorse Bella! There it is." She pointed out. "Edward can you show her the way?" Esme commanded politely. "come" Bella followed Edward.

"thank you" Bella said chivalrous. Edward nodded with a crooked smile and gave some privacy to her. After one ring, Charlie picked up, "hello?" he looked at the unknown number flashing on the screen. "hello dad? It's me Bella." Bella sounded nervous. she had all hopes that his dad will understand her problem and he will never drop her to the school. She is big enough now. "Bella, where are you? I tried to call you on your cell, but its switched off! Is anything wrong?" Charlie asked with a concerned and frightening voice. Bella shut her eyes delicately and explained each and everything to him. Charlie was now more anxious. His daughter is with an unknown person. "Bella, where are you right now?" Charlie tried to inquire as fast as possible. He had never left Bella with an unknown person. "yea its B-16 zyro street. Don't worry, I'm safe now." Bella tried to induce her dad not to get worried. "be there. I'll be right there" he hung up the phone in haste and rushed as fast as possible. Bella heaved a sigh.

Bubbly eyes and spiky hair girl, listening to music was passing by. The headphones delicately covered her ears and she was wearing a sparkling pink tank top and black tights. She could see just Bella's backside and mahogany shaded hairs. She narrowed her eyebrows and moved forward to see the unknown girl. "Excuse me? Who are you?" Alice questioned in a delightful manner. Bella turned back to see who had voice which was so sweet and soft. When Bella opened her mouth to reply back, Edward came in.

"Bella, she's my sister Alice." A soft velvety voice came from behind.

"Nice to meet you Alice." Bella said in a soft voice.

"Same here Bella. So, what do you do?" Alice said in an affable manner.

"Well, right now I'm studying at redfield academy." Bella said in a usual sounding voice. "Ok, so you love parties or shopping kinda thing? I'm really getting bored with these holidays and my other friends are dong summer jobs which, I personally feel that it is a complete waste of time." Bella furrowed her eyes in amazement because Bella too had joined a summer job. Edward urged not to roll his eyes and faked cough to interrupt the silly conversation going on. "umm…alice, I really don't think so that" he paused for a second and continued, "sumer jobs are a waste of time. And yes, I forgot to tell you that dad wanted to talk to you about something." Edward wanted alice to go out of their before Bella's father appear so that she doesn't say anything which might hurt bella. "ok, I'll see." Alice was going humming a tune in herself. "don't feel bad about what she said. She's never like that, but when it comes to work or job, she just blurts out whatever comes to her mind." Edward's soft velvety voice convinced Bella not to hurt her sentiments by those statements. "no, Its ok. Its ok everyone has their opinions on something on the other, so Its ok." Bella sounded Vacillated.

The silence between them broke out when charlie's car arrived at their parking lot. "hello mister? Where are you off to?" as charlie was running in haste to search for his daughter, the bodyguard became an obstacle in between his way and told him about his daughter that she's inside. "Look, my daughter is inside and I have to hurry. Don't know in what condition she must be in!" Charie struggled for breath as he came running in alacrity rummaging around for his daughter. Edward peeked through the window and rushed towards the gateway. "I'm so sorry, I'm really sorry. Please come in." Edward felt gulity for the misbehaviour of the guard. "Please come in, feel relaxed sir." Edward tried to comfort Charlie and Charlie quickly questioned about his daughter. "Where's Bella?" charie said in an austere tone. As soon as Edward was going to reply back, Bella entered and with a supple voice said, "Dad!" she merrily screamed, cuddled him and added to his satisfaction, "dad, I'm absolutely fine." Charlie kissed her forehead and looked around skeptically. "but how did you get in here?" charlie subjected warily. "sorry to interrupt you sir, but two boys were trailing behind her and she was extremely tensed. I heard about those two low-lives people in the newspaper yesterday or so. They were holding knife intheir hands too." Edward thought about those two boyswho were behind Bella. Yes, those two were the ones who escaped from Charlie's eyes. Charlie looked at Bella with a concerned look. "dad, he is the one who saved me from them. Edward. I'm so happy. I hope we both get to know each other well, right?" Bella smirked at Edward. Edward chuckled and responded, "Yes, I'm definitely looking forward to it." They both looked at each other deeply. Charlie stared both of them, he faked cough and barged in between them, "well, the case is same here Edward, visit us someday. I'll be glad to see you." Charlie shook Edward his hands with like a gentlemen and Edward nodded, "undeniably sir".

When Carlisle came back from his work he saw a group at the vestibule. "Hello everyone!" Carlisle graciously said and continued "introduce yourselves please" till then Esme saw Carlisle coming and she walked towards him. "hello, I'm charlie" charlie put forward his hands non-chalantly to greet Carlisle. "nice to meet you charlie" Carlisle replied like a gentlemen. "I'm Bella, charlie's daughter" Bella hesitated and shook her hands with Carlisle delicately. "nice to meet you too Bella" Edward's crooked smile was the first foremost quality which can describe him. Other chief qualities were at the end. Edward's crooked smile continued "dad, they are now friends with us." Carlisle continued "great, then you both should have dinner with us, am I right? First feast for our friendship!" charlie chuckled "absolutely Carlisle". Charlie tapped his hands on Carlisle's shoulder and they both moved on towards the banquet. "Would you like to visit my house?" Edward's soft velvety voice distracted Bella. "Ofcourse! Why not, sure" Bella was nervous hanging out with a cute guy, whom she doesn't know quite well. **Afterall, he is a gentleman, and then he has many qualities of a gentleman, then why am I nervous? I should totally be friendly and formal. Lets see what happens. **

Bella thought to herself and they both continued chatting and walking with everything and anything they could talk about.

**The end.**

**Please do review.**

**And thanks to my reviewers; I'm glad that you liked my story. keep on reviewing!**

**And please one more thing; try to review through your account. I'll be glad to reply you all back.**

**sorry for any mistakes in the chapters.**

**Enjoy other chapters. They will be up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

Edward welcomed Bella to his exquisite foyer. The foyer was huge and adorable. It had periodic style moldings and it had a clear cut finishing on the rails, the ceilings and the panels. The two railings surrounded the mid-path making the way to a beautiful garden. Bella had already seen the foyer but she didn't noticed the decorative interior arches because of her nervousness it went unnoticed to her. Her eyes widened to see such an endearing foyer. **Oh my god! **All she could have thought of was _oh my god_. The stairs went up huge and above it there were more stairs leading to different rooms.

**BPOV:**

I was stunned to see such a stunning foyer. It was just a foyer? Come on! My mouth was literally opened with shock to see it. I know it. it is an Italian furnished house. I touched the walls which were so smooth that It hardly felt like I was touching something. My hands gradually slipped off that wall. Edward was smiling. He put his hands forward for me to move forward to which I just nodded. _Stupid me._ We didn't went up we walked straight towards the door leading to the garden. As I was stepping forward I saw through the luxurious door that the exterior is made of glass. The garden _was_ huge, beautiful, striking, airy and the environment was so calm and quiet that I could hear the birds chirping melodiously. At one corner I saw a sitting place. There were sofas and cushions. Beside sofas, it had designer balloon lights which I imagined in the dawn when it lit up and graced the garden more in its light. Those sofas were surrounded by beautiful plants and trees which I loved. Nature is something which is god gifted. This cannot be made again. Nature is a beauty which adorns its nature.

A thought was wandering in my mind from such a long time.** Mr. Cullen is a well renowned doctor and I agree to the fact that they are rich. I mean, Such a huge and pretty house. Well, money doesn't matter. All that matter is the person's general way of talking and I think he has that. He's modest and thrilling. I know its only been 12 hours with him but it's easy to observe him. **

That was just a small part of the garden. At the other corner, there was a small fountain which was circled by small bushy plants. The front walls with two pillars standing on it were bounded with faded black colour which looked quite old but still looked adorable. "I love nature" oops. Did I just say what I was thinking? _Shit._ Edward was giving his crooked smile and chuckled which made my heart skip a beat. "you like it?" I was not sure whether he was asking about nature or his garden? So I thought of saying it like, "yea, I totally love it. It is so refreshing. And…" I continued, which was a big mistake, "cool."

I mumbled to myself. **i hope he did not heard….I hope he did not heard…please! Please! please**!

Edward chuckled.

_Damn!_

"Really….cool?" Edward trailed sarcastically. I looked at him blankly. "yea, I mean not in the sense of 'cool' cool but in the sense of 'cool!'?" I didn't knew what I was saying but all I could see that Edward was laughing. "what? Did I just say something funny?" Edward shook his head and was still smiling.

"nothing. Come I'll show you Alice's room."

"Wait. Do you think she'll allow us to enter her room?" I asked. Edward replied. "Alice is not the kind of girl who is secretive and personal. she is fun loving girl and is very close to us. Whenever she pickes a boyfriend for she ask for mom's allowance. So she permits to enter her room and…" Edward trailed when Alice came. She didn't know about the conversation we were having and had a happy look on her face. **Oh is she like this all the time?**

"Took the devil's name and the devil appeared" Edward whispered to himself to which I quirked my eyebrow.

"hey Alice." I started the conversation. As always she had a sweet voice and I loved hearing to that voice.

"hey Bella. How's it going? I just came to ask if you would like to go out for a movie tonight with us?" movie? But I don't even know the cullens properly. I looked at Edward. He was confused.

"Wait. Are we going to a movie tonight?" Edward said moving his long beautiful fingers through his hair. Alice kept her hands on her waist and made an obvious expression.

"Edward you know well who is "us"!" Alice quoted on _us_. "its Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper and me." Woah. I think Edward and Alice _have_ small fights. It seems. Edward rolled his eyes and looked at me. He had an awkward expression so I decided to cut it off. "umm…Alice? I'll ask Charlie if he allows me to go. And if he allows me to go then I would like to go with Edward too." I said looking at Edward not meeting his eyes. Yea, I feel comfortable with Edward. I don't even know who's ROSOLAE, ENMET, and JAPSER? I think these were the names, right?

Edward was cleverly smiling at Alice to which she rolled her eyes and ignored him. "its ok Bella, we'll wait for you." Her eyes were sparkly and she gave me a graceful smile. Few seconds were quiet. Awkward.

"Alice, Bella was taking a look at our house. And…" Alice cut him off.

"oh Bella, come I'll show you my room!" Alice squealed. It seems that Edward was frustrated but kept his frustration with himself.

"see you later Edward." Alice said wavering her hands to him.

"I'll come back to Edward in a few minutes, alright." I said while Alice was dragging me to her room. Edward nodded and smiled at me. I know he was angry. We were having such a good time. But anyways, I'd like to catch up some moments with Alice too. I've never met a '_pixie' before_.

_EPOV:_

I showed Bella my foyer. I was looking at her. I think she was surprised to see it. She looked so cute. I was wondering what thoughts wandered her mind right now. But yes, when I showed her my garden she said it was _cool._ I chuckled to myself as I thought about it. I still couldn't figure out what that meant. But whatever that meant I concluded that she is very cute and innocent. I could not think on what topic should I talk cause I think wasn't being very open to her. When I asked her to show Alice's room, she had an odd expression. I know she must be thinking that why I'm not showing her my room? But then my room is all messy and dirty and I don't want to show her some of my secret things. Yes I have secrets that no one knows. Not even my friends. So when I'll hide them I will take her to my room. Suddenly, Alice came. _Wow. What a great time._ Bella and I were having a great time. We were laughing and chatting. I didn't want anyone to ruin that moment. Alice came jumping and asked Bella for a movie tonight. _Movie? Bella? And not me? Come on I'm her brother. Oh well I think that's why she's not taking me. _I was feeling embarrassed in front of bella. But then she said something which cleared that she is far more than cute. I smiled at Alice to tease her. One thing I get to know. _Bella feels comfortable with me._ Well, that's a good news. Its been few hours and we both are getting to know each other so well. I'm glad that I met her. First when I saw her, she was sobbing and terrified. Those low lives were trying to kill her. I know she is still not protected and I think his father being a chief, he must have had a complete security for her. Otherwise, I am with her. No matter where. But why were they trying to kill her. I wanted to ask Bella, but I didn't want her to remember it again. I'll try figuring this out. I shouldn't interfere in her personal life but her life is in danger. I should be a shield for her. To safeguard her.

**A/N: please review. And thank you for alerting this story and adding to favorites. That means a lot to me and more than that, REVIEWS. Reviews will energize me to speed up at my writing. Lol. Thanks to all my reviewrs in every story. Next chapter Alice will show her room to Bella and Edward arriving at Bella's house. Charlie gets to know Edward and Edward gets to know Charlie well. Well, see whats gonna happen. Lol. I'm sorry If I didn't wrote epov well but I'll try my best for the next chapter. And sorry for any mistakes. Thank you. And please please do review. I'll upload the pictures later of Edward's house. Xoxoxoxo.**


End file.
